What a Day!
by Dragon of Light
Summary: This is for my sis Davis


*Disclaimer - I do not own anything, if I did I wouldn't have written this against my freewill. **Click, gulp** just kidding Michelle. Heh heh. *

Okay the real reason I'm writing this is for my sis. I promised I'd let her put some of her stories up. And incase you couldn't tell her favorite character by her penname, Davis3er, she really likes Davis. A lot.

Any who, on with this Davis fic.

What a Day!

**Skreeeeeech**

**Kuh-chunk**

**Skreeeeeeeech-vrooom**

"...In other news Takeru Takashi was run over last night in a Hit and Run accident. Police are not sure who did it but they are still searching. On to sports..."The newsman on TV 

announced.

"What?" Davis said nearly choking on his scrambled eggs with jellybeans, M&M's and Sweet Tarts. "TK's dead! All right!"

"Keep it down, Doofis! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Jun yelled from her room.

"Sure, Sleazy Fume. How's this? YAHOO! TK'S DEAD! NOW I CAN GET KARI!" He screamed.

"What the-? CRAP!" Jun said running out of her room. "I got the wrong blond."

"_You_ killed TK? Oh thanks Jun!" Davis cried embracing his sister.

"Get off of me! FYI, I was trying to get Matt."

"But I thought he was your 'hot toy of obsession', at least that's what you called him the other day."

"Not anymore. Not since I found out she's going out with that pink haired skank Mimi. Now I just want him dead for breaking my heart." Jun said bitterly. 

"Yeah. That's nice." Davis said sarcastically, then started flipping through channels. "Yes! Sailor Moon!"

"Aren't you a little old to be watching cartoons?"

"No, I just want to see my hot girl, Sailor Uranus!"

"Uh, Davis, she's Yuri with Sailor Neptune. (A/n that's true, at least in Japan. My friend told me and she's a Sailor Moon Fanatic.)"

"What! No way! Go away! I don't want to hear anymore lies!"

"It's true," she said walking out the door, "watch closely when they're together."

**Slam**

"Crap! I hate it when she's right."

"Davis, what's Yuri?" DemiVeemon asked peering out of Davis' room.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Let's go to the park." 

~Later, about 9:00pm~

"So did you kill Matt yet?" Davis asked

"None of your beeswax." Jun growled.

"Okay." Davis said going in his room.

"Why is Jun so crazy?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Quiet. You don't want anyone to hear you!"

Jun had heard Davis talking, so she went to see who he was talking to. "Davis, who-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM! DAD! THERE"S A GIAINT BLUE RAT IN DAVIS' ROOM!"

"Crap! Hide in this pile of clothes!" Davis said.

"But Davis, it smells in here." DemiVeemon complained.

"Where's the rat?" Mrs. Motomiya asked wielding a broom.

"There isn't one." Davis stated.

"Jun go for a walk. You're hallucinating." Mrs. Motomiya commanded.

"Fine!" Jun said slamming the door behind her.

~11:30pm~

Jun had been walking for over two hours, and was in the ghetto of Tokyo on the railroad tracks.

**Rumble, rumble, rumble**

"Huh?" Jun said as she turned around to face the oncoming train.

**Splat**

**Thump-crunch**

**Thump-crunch**

The train stopped and DemiVeemon jumped out (with one of those little conductor's hats on)

"Nummy!" He said running over to her and gnawing on her arm, then "Icky!" And ran away.

~The next morning~

"Davis get up!" DemiVeemon chirped.

"What part of 'let me sleep' don't you understand?" Davis mumbled then rolled over.

"Jun's on TV."

"What! How come she gets to be on TV and I don't?" He said leaping out of bed, and racing to the TV.

"...Jun Motomiya has been found dead on the Ghetto Tracks. Bob, could you elaborate?"

"Yes, Jill, these are the tracks; this is her blood, and her mangled body."

"How did you know it was her?"

"Well if that ugly reddish fro hair on the crushed skull doesn't tell you, I don't know what does."

"Thanks, Jill. There will no school or work to commemorate this glorious day as 'Jun-free Day' because no one liked her..."

"I wonder who killed her. Oh, well, let's get her stash!"

**Ding-dong**

**Ding-dong**

"Coming!" Davis said running to the door. "Kari, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you a present." She said.

"You did?!"

"Yep. Here." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. "See ya, Lover." She said then left.

"Wow! What a great day!" He said plopping onto the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was short, oh well.

As I said before, I wrote this for my sister, who obsesses over Davis.


End file.
